


Under the Weather

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Smut, countertop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You’ve been sick but that doesn’t stop Sebastian for wanting you.





	Under the Weather

You had been sick all weekend, runny nose, sneezing, coughing- the works. Your husband, Sebastian had been so good at taking care of you. He ordered you chicken soup from your favorite restaurant, brought you medicine every six hours and made sure you were comfy under your favorite fluffy blanket. Come Sunday evening you were starting to feel like yourself again and you were grateful for that.

“Hey baby,” he said when you came downstairs. “How ya feeling?”

You wiped your nose on your sleeve and gave him a small smile, “Better. Thanks for taking such good care of me this weekend.”

“Anything for you Mrs. Stan.” He got up from the couch and followed you into the kitchen as you put the kettle on the stove to make a cup of tea. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, placing chaste kisses along your ear and jaw. You tilted your head to the side and allowed him more room to work.

“Seb, I’m sick. My nose is all red, my cheeks are blotchy and I sound like a toad,” you whined as you felt him grow behind you, his cock pressing against your cheek.

“Baby, you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now.” He nuzzled his nose in your throat and you sighed.

“I call bullshit; but that’s sweet all the same.”

He turned you around so you were facing him. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of you, caging you in. “It’s not bullshit. Even when you are sick as a dog, and sound like a  _toad_ you are the most beautiful woman, and I’m so happy you chose a chump like me to spend the rest of your life with.” He grabbed your hand and placed it over his erect cock, letting you know just how much you drove him crazy.

Your features softened and you looked at him with love in your eyes. He was truly perfect. “Fine, I give in. That was too sweet and you deserve a reward for it. Where are we doing this?”

His blue eyes darkened and he licked his lips before pressing his length into you, so you could feel all of him.“Since the water is boiling, how about here in the kitchen?” He picked you up and placed you on the counter; you spread your legs and allowed him to stand between it. “It’s been a few days baby; I’m not sure how long I’ll last.” He put his fingers in his hair and pulled the strands gently, a tick he did when he was nervous or unsure.

“Better make it good then,” you winked at him.

He pulled your shorts and panties to the side and began rubbing your clit as his lips found your nipple, already pebbled from the anticipation. You moaned and bent your head to kiss the top of his, your fingertips grazing over his arms and upper back. He slid two fingers into you and your breath hitched with the sensations.

“Fuck babe, you’re squeezing my fingers, are you getting close already?”

“Yes, please Seb, I need to feel you in me,” you whined. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, sucking them into his mouth. You moaned at his action and he let out a small chuckle. Pulling his cock out from his grey boxers he gave it a few test strokes before pushing your shorts to the side again and pushed himself in. He dropped his head to your shoulder as he started thrusting gently.

“Harder Seb, I want to feel you come.” You were grinding your hips into him as he started moving faster. “Please baby, come for me, I can feel you’re close.”

Your words pushed him over the edge, his seed filling you completely. He stayed there for a moment, both of you happy. You didn’t get off, but you knew he would make it up to you later. The kettle started whistling and he pulled out so you could remove the kettle from the stove.

“You didn’t get off,” he pouted.

“Make it up to me when I’m not sick huh?”

“Hurry up and get well then huh?” He kissed you on the cheek as you filled your mug with the boiling water.


End file.
